Hydromeister (Book)
This is one volume of many written by the legendary elemental meister, Adalweise. It is said these many volumes were taken from an ancient tower upon the fall of Adalweise and then hidden around Midgard -- found by adventurers and explorers. Over the years, members of the Republic have managed to acquire some of them. Below are the translated ontents of the "Tome of the Hydromaster." ''Tome of the Hydromaster'' :: Mastery of hydromancy requires a fluid mindset. One must be able to adapt swiftly and change from a gentle, soothing nature, to a stormy ire without loss of concentration. Water is strongly tied to the fluidity of emotions and resonance can be lost easily by those who do not understand its fundamentals. ''Spellcraft'' : Water is highly versatile and can serve many roles, like most elements. A true master of hydromancy can easily blend together spells. ''INVOKED HYDROMANCY'' :Invocations are spells which draw within the caster's body. : INNER CALM. Spells drawing upon the soothing and gentle nature of water to calm the mind and spirit, banishing harmful effects. : INNER STORM. Spells calling upon the vicious nature of water to strengthen and revitalize. : REJUVENATE. Spells designed to wash away wounds and cleanse a body of poisons or intoxications. Similarly effective on spiritual wounds. : YOUTH. Spells designed for the reversal of visual aging. Used properly, can render an individual virtually ageless. : FLUIDITY. Spells designed to miraculously enhance an individual's flexibility and physical grace. : RAGE OF THE RAPIDS. Spells designed to hasten the body. : LIQUID FORM. Spells which transform an individual into water. : AQUAN TONGUE. Spells which allow the caster to speak Aquan, the elemental language of water. : LIQUID CLAIRVOYANCE. Spells which permit the caster to see everywhere that water is. : LIQUID CLAIRAUDIENCE. Spells which permit the caster to hear everywhere that water is. : LIQUID CLAIRSENTIENCE. Spells which permit the caster to feel everywhere that water is. : LIQUID CLAIRGUSTANCE. Spells which permit the caster to taste everywhere and everything within water. : LIQUID CLAIRCOGNIZANCE. Spells which permit the caster to know all which water knows. : LIQUID CLAIRALIENCE. Spells which permit the caster to smell all which water contains, even find it by scent. ''EVOKED HYDROMANCY'' : Evocations are spells drawing mana outside the caster's body. : MIST. Spells which create a fog or mist to obscure and confuse. : LIQUID WEAPON. Spells which create razorsharp weapons from the element of water. The ideal weaponized shape is a whip, which encompasses all the aspects of water. : LIQUID SHOT. Spells which create liquid projectiles. : LIQUID WAVE. Spells which form powerful waves. : DRAIN. Spells which draw moisture from a target. : LIQUID COMMAND. Spells which allow for the manipulation of moisture, be it blood or seawater. Often permits puppeteering. : LIQUID CHRONOMANCY. The highest form of water magic, which controls the fluidity of time but cannot directly alter nor move an individual through a timeline. : LIQUID GATE. Physical transferrance using water as a portal, creating gateways between any body of water known to the caster. Category:Tomes